Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a transistor, for example, to a method of fabricating a vertical channel transistor.
In the semiconductor industry, bit lines are generally formed by various fabricating methods. One of the fabricating methods is a method of fabricating a MOS field-effect transistor which includes a horizontal channel. The fabricating method has advanced to improve integration of semiconductor devices with a decrease in a design rule of the semiconductor devices and to improve operational speed and yield. There has been suggested a transistor that includes a vertical channel to improve integration, resistance, and current driving capability over the transistor that includes a known horizontal channel.